


Run Away

by Luv2write



Series: Coming Home [4]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv2write/pseuds/Luv2write
Summary: Mac decides to run away after being abused by his dad, and now he must decide where to go, and to whom can he turn to for help.





	Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all!  
> Thanks for reading! Here is the next part in my series. For new readers, this part won't make sense unless you start at the beginning of my series.  
> Enjoy and please leave a comment!

Mac realized about 30 minutes after he'd left that he should have thought some of his decision over a little more carefully. He had only thought to pocket his swiss army knife, his wallet, and phone before leaving, so he didn't have much to help him. He wanted to take his jeep, but was afraid his dad would have heard him start it up.  
Mac walked slowly along and tried to avoid being seen by cars whenever possible. He hesitated at the corner of a road, turning left would lead him to Jack's ranch, but what would he say once he got there? Plus he doubted Jack would want to be burdened by someone else's 16 year old kid in the middle of the night. But at the same time, he felt drawn to Jack, so it wasn't long before he turned left and began the long journey towards his father figure.  
He didn't know how long he walked, he just knew it was a long ways, and he was exhausted by the time he reached Jack's front gate. He slipped between the metal rails on the gate and wandered slowly down the driveway. He stopped for a moment when he reached the pathway that led up to the house, he could see that Jack still had a few lights on, meaning the man was probably still awake. He swallowed hard, no, he must not bring Jack into this. So instead he headed for the barn, slipping in through the small door on the back so he could avoid waking the animals near the front of the enclosure. Without much thought he headed immediately for the ladder and quickly made his way up to the hay loft, where he collapsed with a tired sigh near the back in a small pile of hay. He'd figure out what to do in the morning, he decided, no sense in trying to decide while he was so tired. So covering himself the best he could with his jacket, he snuggled down into the hay, and quickly fell into an exhausted sleep.

 

Jack was awaken the next morning by a loud pounding on his front door.  
"Hold your horses!" He hollered loudly while scrambling to get dressed. "I'll be there in a minute!"  
Jack stalked down his hallway and flung open his door. To his surprise, the person standing there was Mac's dad, James.  
And James did not look very happy, in fact, Jack decided the man looked just plain furious.  
Before Jack had a chance to speak James pushed past him to enter the house.  
"Where is he?" James yelled loudly. "I know your hiding him here somewhere!"  
"Hold it!" Jack said, grabbing James by the arm before he could start searching the house. "What are you talking about? Did something happen to Mac?"  
James snorted in disbelief. "Like you don't already know."  
"I don't." Jack insisted, starting to get slightly annoyed and quite worried. "Where's Mac?"  
"Angus apparently ran away last night." James said, finally seeming to believe that Jack was telling the truth. "Since he talks about you so much I figured he would come here."  
Jack shook his head, worry running through his mind. "I haven't seen him. Did he take his jeep?"  
"No." James said with a quick shake of his head. "Angus was on foot. He could be almost anywhere by now. That fool boy! I don't know why he ran off like that!"  
Watching James pace around his entry way and rant about Mac was beginning to make Jack very upset.  
"Well he's not here." Jack finally snapped at the other man. "So why don't you try looking elsewhere instead of just standing around here complaining?"  
"That's where I'm going." James said, finally turning and walking back out Jack's front door. "But you better call me if he shows up here!" He called over his shoulder as he got back in his car.  
Jack watched him speed back down his driveway with a worried frown. What had made Mac runaway? And where was the boy now? He stood silently in his entryway for a minute before turning and hurrying back to his room. He laced up his shoes and slipped on his leather jacket before walking out his door. Once outside he hesitated again, staring around his ranch, deep in thought.  
Why had Mac run away, he wondered. He felt there was something off about James, and he was beginning to wonder about how the man was treating Mac. Had James done something to hurt the boy? Is that why Mac left? But then, where would Mac go? Jack hoped the boy would come to him if he was in trouble, but Mac struck him as someone who would feel like he was being a burden if he had to ask for help. Though as Jack's gaze landed on his barn, an idea began forming in his mind and he set off at a brisk walk to the large, worn barn.  
His steps sounded loud on the rock as he crossed his driveway and pulled open the front door enough to slip in. He walked slowly forward, letting his gaze wander around the dimly lit interior. Reaching the middle he paused, his gaze falling on the ladder that led to the hay loft. He remembered Mac once telling him how much fun he thought it would be to sleep up there when it was full of hay.  
Grabbing the rungs, he made his way carefully up the ladder, stopping when he reached the edge of the floor, and peered in. There in the hay lay Mac, his coat wrapped tightly around him, his face hidden from view, and his whole body trembling. Jack frowned and quickly climber the rest of the way up the ladder and into the loft. Now that he was standing, Jack could see the bruises that marred the right side of Mac's face, and he felt anger building in him towards the boy's so called father. He know knew why Mac had run off, but now he was wondering, how long had that been going on? And why wouldn't Mac have told him? Then looking at the boy laying trembling in his loft, he decided Mac had just been to afraid of James to say anything.  
He knelt quietly by Mac's side. "Mac, I need you to wake up, buddy."  
He then gently put his hand on the boys shoulder, and that definitely got a reaction. Mac jerked awake with a yelp of fear, his eyes wide as he scrambled to push himself away from Jack.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Mac gasped out, his eyes searching for a way down and out of the barn. "I only meant to stay the night, I know I shouldn't be here, I'm sorry Jack, please don't be mad at me!"  
"Whoa, kid, calm down, it's okay." Jack held his hands up in a calming and non threatening manner. "I'm not mad at you Mac, really, it's okay."  
Mac sat very still, his hand clutching his side as if to protect it, and his heavy panicked breathing sounding loud in the stillness as Jack felt the boy watching him closely.  
Jack slowly moved until he was sitting down on the floor, trying to look as non threatening as possible.  
"It's okay, Mac." He said softly. "And I'm the one who's sorry, I should have seen what your dad was doing sooner, I could have stopped him from hurting you."  
"I didn't want you to know." Mac whispered, avoiding meeting Jack's eyes.  
"Why not, buddy?" Jack asked gently while scooting a little closer to him.  
Mac swallowed hard. "I don't know what he would do if he found out I told you, but I know it would be bad."  
Jack finally maneuvered himself onto the hay next to Mac, then slowly and gently wrapped his arm around the boy. For a minute Mac went completely rigid against Jack, but after Jack began to slowly run his hand up and down Mac's arm gently, the boy completely relaxed into his hold.  
"I've got you now, Mac." He said softly as he put his other arm around the boy as well. "I'm not gonna let him hurt you ever again, I promise."  
With that Mac turned and wrapped his arms around Jack and buried his face in his shoulder, his body shaking slightly as he cried quietly. Jack just held the boy a little closer, mindful of the thought that Mac was obviously injured in places he hadn't seen yet.  
And as Jack sat there holding his crying boy, yes, his boy, he knew he was going to do whatever it took to make Mac his and James was going to pay for what he had done.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Macgyver show, I'm just a fan.


End file.
